


Unfiltered

by invisible_slytherin



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, candle lit dinner, movies - Freeform, photo booths, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: "This is the true him and the true Eliott. This is what their relationship is about, being playful, smiling and having fun. This is them, loving and beautiful."Or, the one where Lucas and Eliott go on an impulsive date night.





	Unfiltered

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of Eliott and Lucas' Insta posts last Sunday.
> 
> And it's dedicated to the Boo Boo The Fool Gang since it was the wild theories in there that made me go on a spiral and end up here.

Eliott and Lucas had spent the day together.

Eliott had come over Saturday afternoon and had stayed the night. It was already usual for them to spend almost every moment available together so, no one even batted an eyelash when Eliott had appeared at the flat and hadn't left.

Now, it was way into Sunday's afternoon and Lucas was finally doing the homework he had been procrastinating the whole weekend. It wasn't much, thankfully, but it was still enough to make him whine while Eliott, who had already finished, laughed at him.

“This is really unfair, Eliott,” Lucas would say while writing down an answer.

“You could have already done it,” Eliott would chuckle from where he was sitting at Lucas’ desk drawing something.

Lucas tried to focus on what he should be doing, homework was important and he needed to finish it. But he could hear the music that Eliott was blasting through his earphones and Eliott humming along to it, he could hear the scrap if the pencil against the paper and the tapping of Eliott's foot against the floor. And it was distracting. He couldn't concentrate with Eliott asking for his attention without even realizing it.

So, he gave up. His homework was almost done anyway and he could just finish it quickly before going to bed - or at least that's what he told himself.

He closed his books and notebooks and put them at the end of the bed before getting up and walking up to Eliott.

Eliott startled a little when Lucas put his arms around him, but recovered quickly and turned his head to kiss Lucas’ cheek before taking his earphones off and turning back to his drawing.

Lucas stayed behind him, arms around him and his head on Eliott's shoulder while he watched him draw.

Eliott was drawing them, or the hedgehog and raccoon versions of them, in his usual comparing universes style. It warmed Lucas’ heart to see that Eliott still liked to draw the two of them and that, even after weeks, he still took what Lucas had said about parallel universes so seriously.

On the first drawing, the hedgehog was surrounded by books and had an annoyed expression on his face while the raccoon was looking at him with amusement clear in his eyes. Lucas still couldn't comprehend how Eliott managed to make the two little animals look so real and their emotions so transparent in the paper. He was so talented and Lucas would make sure to remind him of that as many times as he could because Eliott deserved all the praise.

The second drawing showed exactly what Lucas wished they would be doing right now, what they were doing in some other universe. The raccoon and the hedgehog were sitting on a windowsill, only their sides and the landscape behind the window were visible. There was a beautiful sunset in there, it illuminated the room and the two animals, making them clearer and brighter and happier.

Maybe one day soon, it would be the Lucas and the Eliott from this reality who would be living that moment. They would be the ones watching the sunset together soon enough.

Lucas’ back was starting to hurt from being in an uncomfortable position for minutes now, but he didn't care much and wouldn't leave until Eliott was finished. Watching Eliott draw was fascinating enough that it made him a little neutral to the discomfort.

Watching Eliott work was fascinating. The way he looked with critical, perfectionist eyes at what he was doing to make sure the lines and the shades were just right. The way he groaned in frustration when something looked wrong and hummed in satisfaction when it looked just right. It was all endearing and Lucas felt lucky knowing that Eliott was letting him witness all if it.

Eliott finally seemed to be satisfied with what he had drawn. He lifted the paper from the table and looked at it before smiling and putting it down again.

“It looks beautiful,” Lucas said near his ear, pressing a kiss to the skin there. “We’ll have to watch the sunset together soon.”

Eliott smiled and turned around in the spinning chair so he was face to face with Lucas. He wrapped his arms around Lucas’ waist while Lucas’ came up to twine around Eliott’s neck in a familiar, warm embrace.

“Let’s go on a date,” Eliott said suddenly.

“A date?”

Eliott noded.

“Tonight?”

“Yes.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow at the sudden idea that had hit Eliott. It was impulsive and completely unplanned and Lucas still had to finish his homework, but how could he do that and say no to Eliott and a date? He couldn’t, especially when Eliott was looking at him with an excited and hopeful expression on his face.

So, he just laughed and leaned in to kiss Eliott before nodding and turning around to get a jacket. Eliott got up from his chair too and grabbed his phone and his wallet from Lucas’ desk and his jacket from his bed, taking Lucas hand and leaving the room with him in tow.

Maybe Lucas could have tried to make less noise and silence Eliott’s excited giggles a little since they alerted Mika that they had left the room and were heading out, maybe he should have. But Lucas had never seen Eliott like this, so happy and giddy and it was so precious, he couldn’t just put a stop to it.

Mika did tease them. Relentlessly. About staying inside Lucas’ room for hours and only leaving to go on a date, adding a few sexual innuendos in the mix. Lucas knew that it was all for fun and didn’t get mad about any of it, but it would have still been nice to be able to leave the house in peace. Although, having Eliott holding his hand and smiling through all the teasing had made all of it a bit more bearable.

They were finally able to leave after almost fifteen minutes of listening to Mika. Lucas was grateful that Eliott’s argument about having a specific time to be at whatever it was that he was taking Lucas had convinced Mika to let them go that soon.

Both of them were silent while walking down the stairs and while walking in the sidewalk. Not because they didn’t have anything to talk to each other about, but because they had way too many emotions inside them and they didn’t exactly need words to express them. Not one they were holding hands and turning their heads to look at each other every five seconds, not able to help themselves. Not when they were smiling as if they had never gone on a date before. Why would they need words when everything was so plainly expressed on their faces and eyes?

Lucas feared, at one point, while he was distracted with the way the last rays of sunshine were hitting Eliott’s hair, that he was going to hit a lamp post or bump against someone. It wouldn't be the first time either. So, he had to tell himself to focus on the walk, especially since he didn’t even know where they were going.

He had already asked Eliott. Of course, he had. He hadn’t been able to control his curiosity when Eliott had looked like he had had the best impulsive idea ever. But Eliott hadn’t budged. He kept trying to keep the mystery around their date and give Lucas an enigmatic expression to convince him to stop asking questions.

And it had worked. It had stopped Lucas from asking more questions like Eliott had wanted to.  

However, that was more due to how endearing Eliott looked when he raised his eyebrows, shrugged and smiled all crinkly-eyed, than due to his attempt at mystery.

So, Lucas let Eliott keep his secret and guide him through the Paris’ streets to the unknown.

***

Eliott ended up taking him to a small, cozy restaurant for their dinner. The ambiance was amazing, the candles on the tables cast an inviting glow around the room and there was some soft music playing in the background. There weren’t many people in there, so the noise was reduced to the small chatter of conversations and the cutlery hitting the plate, a little laughter here and there.

They sat at one of the empty tables and ordered and were served fairly quickly. Throughout dinner, they just talked about whatever came to their minds and teased each other between smiles and quiet laughs. The comfortable, intimate atmosphere of the place making them feel almost as warm as being home does.

After they were done eating and had paid, Eliott put his arm around Lucas’ shoulders while Lucas put his around his waist and guided him out of the restaurant and through Paris again. This time, they walked along the Seine where the air was a little cooler and Lucas had an excuse to hug Eliott a little tighter and press even closer to his side.

Eventually, they arrived at where Eliott had been wanting to take him. It turned out to be an old movie theatre Lucas had passed by multiple times but never visited before. And, Lucas had to admit, the prospect of watching a movie and just relaxing with Eliott did seem like the best way to spend the rest of the night.

As if the universe wanted this moment to be as intimate as possible despite the public location, there weren’t many people inside, just like there hadn’t been at the restaurant. Lucas looked around for any movie posters that could indicate what movie they would be watching, but, oddly enough, he didn’t find anything except the sound of Eliott’s amused chuckles when he noticed what Lucas was doing.

“Here they never put the movie posters outside,” he explained.

“That’s stupid,” Lucas grumbled.

If he’s being honest, Lucas doesn’t really mind whatever movie they’re going to watch. He would prefer it to be a good one, of course, but, even if it turns out to be a shitty one, he won’t mind too much. He would still have spent that time with Eliott next to him and that’s what this date is about. Spending time with each other.

“Wait here while I go buy our tickets.”

“I’ll go with you,” Lucas said quickly, still playing his curious role in the little game they're acting out. “I can pay my ticket there too.”

“No, you’re not buying your ticket.”

Lucas raises an eyebrow.

“I invited you so I’m paying,” Eliott explained.

Lucas opened his mouth to protest a little, just a little because Eliott had paid for dinner too, but was stopped before he could say anything.

“Shut up, Lucas. Just let me be a good boyfriend.”

“You don’t need to buy me dinner and movie tickets to be a good boyfriend. You already are,” he winked teasingly.

“That’s so cheesy!” Eliott rolled his eyes, but the fond expression on his face betrays how much he doesn’t mind, how much he likes it because it’s Lucas saying it.

Eliott leans down to kiss Lucas quickly before smiling at him and turning around to go buy the tickets. There’s not much Lucas can do but stand there and stare at him.

Eliott has a smile on his face when he’s talking to the girl handling the tickets and he seems to be making some sort of joke because she laughs a little before giving them to him. Lucas can’t help but smile because Eliott is such a friendly, likeable and caring person, he is genuinely nice and, most of the time, Lucas can’t really believe that he’s the one dating him.

Eliott comes back then, the tickets hidden from Lucas’ eyes inside Eliott’s pockets and the same adorable, gentle smile on his face. Lucas reaches out to him and grabs the sides of his jacket wanting him close, so close, as close as possible.

“We still have around half an hour before the movie starts,” Eliott tells him, arms going around Lucas’ neck.

Lucas nods before hugging Eliott and burying his face in his sweater. He smells like home and he’s warm like the sun and Lucas couldn’t be more comfortable than right there in Eliott’s arms.

Eliott starts talking about the book he’s reading for his literature class then and how annoying one of the characters is. Lucas might not care about French literature, he might even hate it, but he does care about Eliott a lot and everything Eliott has to say sounds interesting to his ears. So, he listens to every word he says and comments when it’s appropriate, chuckles when Eliott talks passionately about a certain scene or quote.

He wouldn’t mind staying right there, hugging Eliott and listening to him talking about some book during the 30 minutes they have to wait. He would stay like that even longer without a complaint. But then he spots the photo booth in the corner and he just can’t help himself. He wants to go there and take some dorky pictures with Eliott because it’s cliché and he wants every cliché with Eliott.

He pulls back suddenly, startling Eliott and interrupting him mid-sentence. It's not like Eliott seems to mind much, anyway. Especially after Lucas points at the photo booth with a hopeful expression. Because he’s Eliott and Eliott is a romantic who has probably already daydreamed about every single cliché, romantic scenario and he wants this as much as Lucas.

And Lucas will give him all of the romantic, cliché scenarios he dreamt about before if he can.

They go to the photo booth hand in hand with their hearts light on their chest and eager smiles on their faces. Lucas couldn’t help but think that this is his life now, going on dates with the boy he loves and doing dorky, cliché stuff with him. He couldn’t ask for anything better, to be finally able to have this and be this happy is everything to him.

The space inside the photo booth is a little too small for the both of them, but they make it work without complaining much. It’s not like they have any reason to complain, the small space gives them the perfect excuse to sit closer. Lucas ends up on Eliott’s lap with Eliott’s arms around him pressing his back against Eliott's chest. They're as close as possible because even the smallest of spaces is too much if it’s between them.

At first, they’re not sure how to make the booth work. None of them had ever used one before and this one is old fashioned and that makes it harder.

Lucas leans a bit forward to see where he can press, Eliott’s hands holding his hips a little tighter to prevent him from falling from his lap.

Eliott tries to see what Lucas is doing from over his shoulder and is in the middle of giving a suggestion when the sudden light that indicates a picture had been taken interrupts him.

They had been both caught off guard and Lucas isn’t sure what expressions had been on their faces when the picture was taken. He doesn’t care though. And Eliott feels the same if the startled laugh that he releases and the way he leans into Lucas’ shoulder to look at him happily is any indication.

The second picture comes then. When they’re smiling and staring at each other, amusement and fondness in their faces.

Lucas wouldn’t trade them for any pictures with planned poses or for any photo shoot. They look much better in this natural way.

And then Lucas pulls one of his silly faces and somehow manages to convince Eliott to join him in his ridiculous expression. Eliott bites his jacket and holds Lucas’ hand and the picture is taken.

Lucas was never more sure that unfiltered, pure and genuine pictures are the best one.

This is the true him and the true Eliott. This is what their relationship is about, being playful, smiling and having fun. This is them, loving and beautiful.

He isn’t sure how the last picture turns out, too busy thinking about Eliott and how happy he finally is, but he’s sure there’s some overly dramatic, stupid expression on his face since he kept trying to make Eliott laugh as much as possible.

They’re still laughing when they exit the photo booth and they still have five minutes before the movie starts.

Lucas grabs the four pictures and can’t keep the smile off his face when he sees how good they look. It warms his heart and makes him so happy, so proud of them, so proud of himself.

There’s only one copy of the pictures, but they don’t mind. Lucas gives Eliott the first two, the ones that look slightly more serious and romantic, because he’s Eliott and Lucas knows how into that he is and how much that matches his personality. He would rather have the sillier, funnier ones anyway because they’re more him and more what he wants to be reminded of every day.

He can’t help but contemplate how perfect he and Eliott seem to be for each other. How well they complete one another even in small things like these.

He grabs his phone and opens Instagram to post them online without even thinking much about it and sees Eliott doing the same.

Seeing himself featured in Eliott’s world never fails to make his heart kick into fast-paced drumming. It warms him all over and he feels the need to hug Eliott closer.

So he does.

Gets on his tippy toes so he can see his phone over Eliott’s shoulder and feels Eliott look over his and type away on his phone too.

“Lucas,” he says near his ear. “It’s 21h21.”

And the time feels special for some reason, it feels important and meaningful so he adds it to the description before tagging Eliott and posting it.

He locks his phone and just keeps on hugging Eliott without a care in the world. He doesn't let go until people start getting inside to watch the movie and, even then, he just switches his hold to Eliott's hand.

A few weeks ago, Lucas might not have wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was gay or in a relationship with a guy.  He’s still not shouting it per se. But now he can hold Eliott’s hand while they walk down the street, he can hug and kiss Eliott in public and it feels like heaven.

He might not have wanted to spread the knowledge of this particular part of himself and his life before. But that changed and Lucas is proud of himself for it.

Now, Lucas has Eliott, his Eliott, his boyfriend, and they’re on the perfect, impulsive Sunday night date and Lucas would be damned if he doesn't let the world know how in love he truly is.

 


End file.
